


[Podfic] My Many Faces Are The Same

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [29]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day the suit gets a little harder to take off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Many Faces Are The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Many Faces Are The Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247614) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entangled now for having BP

My Many Faces Are The Same

By: entanglednow

 

6:25

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20My%20Many%20Faces%20Are%20The%20Same.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
